1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to closures and lids for containers, and more particularly relates to pivoting closures for plastic bottle or tube-like containers holding a quantity of a dispersible pharmaceutical or cosmetic product, such as toothpaste and lotions, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many containers for pharmaceutical and cosmetic products currently on the market require a two-handed operation for removing the closure or cap from the container to access the contents of the container, for example, toothpaste and lotion containers that include a screwed-on cap. Other containers include flip top closures which are separately formed from multiple parts that must be assembled together, requiring additional manufacturing time and labor, and are relatively complicated in structure.